Training
by Atopos
Summary: Training with Hiei and Kurama has always been a little interesting. Yaoi between HxK of course.


Atopos - I own nothing but a great love for anime. Please read and review.

* * *

**Training**

Hiei could feel his body betray him in the worse way possible. Damn redheaded Youko. Hiei was trying to hide in a tree above Genkai's temple, and watch his best friend stretch for a jog the Reikai Tentai were going to have. Hiei, of course, did not feel the need to train like the three humans.

The fire demon moaned softly when the fox bent over to double check his shoes. Sensations ran through his entire body, most of them were very pleasurable. He knew that it was an extremely good thing that he was wearing all black, unlike the rest of the team who were wearing shorts and white t-shirts.

Hiei leapt from the tree to land on the ground next to Yusuke who was about ready to take the run through the forest. Kuwabara soon joined them and began a conversation with Yusuke. Kurama was the last to meet with them after his stretch. Once again, Kurama asked if Hiei was sure he wanted to wear black instead of something cooler.

"No." Hiei deadpanned, taking another criticizing look at his partner. Well, it was supposed to look as if he was judging his answer based on what Kurama was dressed in, but really it was just so he could take another deep look at the fox in his tight red and white shorts and the short-sleeved, white t-shirt. Hiei caught himself staring at the chest of his friend through the nearly transparent article of clothing. "I don't know why you're wearing clothing like that."

"Aw, Hiei, don't I look cute?" Kurama chuckled softly.

It was a good thing neither Kuwabara nor Yusuke were perceptive because Hiei's usually light- coloured face flushed slightly. Kurama couldn't tell either; he was too busy telling Yusuke and Kuwabara not to make a big deal out of this. That meant Kurama was certain on his beating them in this.

On the count of three, the four boys set off into the forest. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran ahead of Kurama who was taking his time. Hiei was mostly staying behind to keep the pace with the Youko. Everyone knew he was the fastest; he didn't need to prove that to anyone now that he was alone with Kurama.

"It's nice out isn't it, Hiei?" Kurama started a conversation with the demon in the trees above him. He was just happy that someone was staying with him rather than leave him behind. Genkai had left some demons in the forest for fun and it would only be a matter of seconds until Yusuke or Kuwabara got caught by one of them. "Hiei? Are you still there?"

"Hn." Hiei dropped to the ground at Kurama's side. "It's alright. Better than the busy human streets."

Kurama smiled somewhat as he kept his breathing normal. "Are you going to join us in all our training? Maybe we can challenge Yusuke and Kuwabara in a two-on-two fight. That would be more your style, right?"

Hiei nodded. He took a long look at Kurama then decided to make a move, "Hey fox."

Kurama turned his head just in time for Hiei to tackle him to ground, smothering his lips with his own. Green eyes widened in shock at first then they closed in bliss. They both knew it probably was not a good idea to ravish each other on the floor of a forest, but it felt good to be hidden by the flora.

On the other side of the forest, sitting on a small hill, Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped to catch their breaths. Yusuke, who knew Kurama couldn't possibly have gotten too far behind them and also knew that Hiei could have very easily passed them at some point but didn't, began trying to pinpoint their energy. The search for them became nearly impossible when Yusuke couldn't find their energy at all.

"Kuwabara," Yusuke looked around at the surrounding for a final time, "do you think we should search for them? They've been gone for almost two hours. I'm starting to get worried."

Kuwabara gave a momentary look at the trees and shook his head, "No way, Urameshi. I can feel their energy. They don't need our help. They're doing fine on their own. And I'm never going back into that forest with them again."

- Atopos


End file.
